realucfandomcom-20200213-history
Radioactive Uber Clan
The Radioactive Uber Clan is a heroic clan that is totally heroic and is here to be a hero to everyone by the way we hate gays and blacks and jews but we still value equality and as long as you're a part of the aryan master race we'll be heroes. Founding The Klan was founded after our Dear Leader Popeye the Sailor got hit by a car and then went insane and formed a heroic clan of heroic cartoon characters by the way did I mention we're heroes yet? Heroism We have arrested that evil villain Mr. Jap, on the heinous crime of being Asian, by the way, we hate Asians, they invented anime, and they deserve to die. We have also killed Tupac Shakur because he was black, blacks are criminals, and so he deserved to die. Currently we are fighting that evil demon Mike Nnemonic for existing because of Bern Bern is a gay tranny therefore he does not deserve to live, by the way we still value equality, but trannies are not people, they're sub-human. Alternatively The so-called Radioactive Uber Clan is a self-proclaimed clan of "heroes" out to save the internet. Their leader is Popeye the Sailor, who either formed the clan before or after assaulting and arresting a random Chinese man. They claim that anyone they happen to dislike is an evil demon who is evil and is irredeemable and has no other features or traits and must be purged for love and justice. Despite their claims that they are a group of kind-hearted heroes who can do no wrong, they are the biggest collection of manchildren the world has ever seen. History The Radioactive Uber Clan was founded and is still being lead by Popeye the Sailor either before or after he assaulted a random Chinese man he called Mr. Jap. After the event known as "Bloody Sunday," "Mr. Jap" was captured and imprisoned and Popeye went through with making the klan a bigger thing than it needed to be. After imprisoning the poor man, Popeye recruited more members into the klan. He and the new recruits busted into an old shack and murdered a hobo who they claimed was the "Blood King" who was evil and demon demon diggity doo. They took over the shack and made it into their crappy ass base. Albert complained to Popeye about a rapper named "Tupac Shakur" and claimed he was evil. Popeye then concluded that Tupac was trying to kill off the "Neo-Jewish" population of "Blue Canada" or something. Any normal person would have gone "What the fuck are you talking about you loons!?" Afterwards they busted into a theatre and shot Tupac (as well as a couple other people) in it, killing him. In recent times, the Radioactive Uber Clan began harrassing Mike's Streams, after Albert was kicked out for his stupid grudge against Bern. Albert complained to Popeye, and they then tried to kill everyone over at the streams... only to get kicked out over, and over, and over again. They're still harrassing the streams to this day. Members 90% of the members seem to be based on cartoon characters. They are however, more twisted and insane than their original counterpart. An example of this is the difference between the actual Felix the cat and the RUC's Felix the cat. Popeye the Sailor 'is the klan's insane leader, who wants to purge the world of all "evil demons." [[Fat Albert|'Fat Albert]]' '''is the klan's so-called "tech expert." He is an angry fat kid who holds an incomprehensible grudge against Bern and wishes to kill all members of the lgbt group as well as destroy all anime and their fans. [[Felix the Cat|'Felix the Cat']]' is the klan's "top hitman." He's barely actually killed anyone, and mostly takes credit for peoples' deaths he himself is not related to in any way [[Jabberjaw|'''Jabberjaw]]''' '''is the klan's "Historian." He is a giant fucking hypocrite, as he claims anything negative written about the RUC to be "propaganda" while he goes to insane lengths to demonize anyone the klan doesn't like ("Son and Husband" or "Eats organs" anyone?) He's also an egomaniac. His game, "Radioactive Uber Clan: World Saviors" was made using pre-made assets on Sploder, and has ABSOLUTELY no original coding or graphics put into it, even though he claims it's not. He also eats shit. Others "Heroism" Despite their claim of using "Heroism" and how much they claim they're "heroes and the good guy" they do immoral things from raping people, killing people, destroying cities, driving people to the point of insanity, genocide, and a bunch of other shit. They claim it's alright as long as it's "heroic." Another fine example of their heroism is their ego and tendency to reiterate that fact. For one thing, they often make holidays named after and dedicated to themselves (case in point: Popeye Appreciation Week, which was not made by the fans of the RUC but by the RUC themselves). Besides holidays, they also name landmarks and places and whatever else after themselves; an example being the Jabberjaw Theatre. Really, these guys seem to care more about their image as "heroes" rather than actually being heroes. The RUC is stupid enough to believe that everyone supports them and really believe they are heroes. They claim that anyone who's against them are either "demons" or whiny brats. Ironic, considering what the RUC usually says if you insult them. They claim that critics and anyone who's against them are a "vocal minority" while the majority love them; hey, maybe they wouldn't be a minority now if you didn't kill most of the people who were against you, right Jabby? Surprisingly, people who are not sockpuppets actually support the RUC, they're called RUCitizens. They're either insane enough to believe that the RUC really are heroes, or they're complete retarded assholes who use the RUC because they do things that they can use for their own gains and purposes, or maybe they're both. (Sometimes the RUC's ideals actually coincide with groups they claim to be fighting against, hell, those groups actually really support these fuckers). Racism They really really hate demons. They also seem to hate Asians too, considering the things they say on their wiki. The Asian hate definitely stems from their hatred of anime and anything Japanese. They even have a petition for having Japanese products banned from America (which obviously failed). Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Autism Category:Penis Category:Dicks